Rule 51
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: One-shot. "Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice." A possible meaning of the mysterious Rule 51, and what it could mean for the finale. Spoilers for Borderland and Patriot Down.


A/N: Just a short one-shot with a theory about Rule 51's possible meaning and what it could mean for the finale. I don't think this will actually happen, but it's fun to speculate! Spoilers for "Borderland" and "Patriot Down."

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.

* * *

**Rule 51**

_"Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice." ~Woodrow T. Wilson_

"Tony, I'm scared."

DiNozzo tried to smile down at the young woman clinging to his leg, but the action smarted and he grimaced instead.

"It's all right, Abs. They won't hurt you."

Abby sniffled. "Maybe not, but they're hurting _you_!"

Tony wished he could hug her, but his arms were tied tightly behind his back and attached to the chair in which he currently sat. Abby had thankfully been left unbound, and was curled up on the floor next to his feet.

"This is nothing," he said lightly. "Gibbs has hit me harder than these goons."

Abby gave a choked laugh and wiped her eyes on Tony's pants.

"This is my fault. I should have told you what was going on with Gibbs and the drug cartel _before _he went missing."

"It's not your fault, Abby," Tony said quietly. "I'm sure Gibbs values your loyalty."

She gave a harsh giggle. "Yeah, until it got his senior field agent captured!"

"Not to mention his surrogate daughter," Tony said gently.

"And his surrogate son," she added quietly. "That's the point, isn't it? We're the bait." She leaned her head against her friend's thigh and sighed.

Tony had figured this bit out long ago, but he kept it to himself.

"McGee and Ziva will find Gibbs. And then I will get you out. I swear, Abby--you will get out."

Before she could reply, the door clicked and opened. A man with an automatic weapon came in, followed by Alejandro Rivera and Jason Paul Dean, two men both hostages had come to hate over the last twenty-four hours.

"Hello, Abby," Alejandro said, smiling at her as if they were meeting for dinner.

Abby glared at him and stood up, stepping in front of the chair.

"Go to the corner, Miss Scuito," Dean demanded coldly.

Abby shook her head bravely--and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Abby, do what he says," Tony commanded.

She stole a glance at him and obeyed, backing into the corner and watching with eyes wide as Dean stomped toward her friend.

Dean grabbed a fistful of Tony's hair and yanked the agent's head back.

"Agent Gibbs has contacted us. He demands we let one of you go in return for further cooperation."

"That's too bad. Abby was so enjoying her time here," Tony said sarcastically.

Dean smiled. "What makes you think I will not let you go and keep her?"

Alejandro stepped forward. "You promised you wouldn't hurt her..."

The ex-Army Ranger waved him away.

"Because you and I are just getting to know each other," Tony said evenly, his eyes boring intently into Dean's. "And...well, let's face it. I know you like me." He smiled.

The other man bared his teeth. Releasing the agent, he slapped him across the face. The crack echoed through the small room, and Abby cried out. Alejandro looked uncomfortable.

"You know what--I think I _will _keep you around, Agent DiNozzo, if only to teach you a lesson about how I deal with smart-asses," Dean growled.

A small stream of blood trickled down Tony's chin. His eyes flickered to Abby and back.

"So let her go."

Dean nodded toward Abby, and the gunman caught hold of her arm and dragged her toward the door.

"No! Tony!" she screamed.

"Abby, I need you to tell Gibbs something for me!" Tony shouted to her. "Rule 51! Do you understand? Rule 51!" The butt of Dean's pistol knocked him unconscious before he could continue.

Abby's eyes widened in horror as she digested Tony's words.

"Tony," she whispered as she was hustled out the door.

**~line~**

_--Some time later...--_

Abby tried not to cry as Gibbs held her close.

"Tony wanted me to tell you..." she murmured. "Rule 51."

Gibbs stiffened and pulled away.

"What?" he asked hoarsely.

"Rule 51. Gibbs...he wants us to leave him."

Gibbs was silent as Abby's tears began to fall.

_Oh, DiNozzo..._


End file.
